


【文俊辉x你】备用钥匙

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “如果没有遇见你，我可能至今未娶，还是个翩翩公子，无所事事地活着，不知情为何物。”     —二月红





	【文俊辉x你】备用钥匙

**Author's Note:**

> “如果没有遇见你，我可能至今未娶，还是个翩翩公子，无所事事地活着，不知情为何物。” —二月红

01

我喜欢雨天，阴暗潮湿又意外的安心，窝在窗边泡一杯绿茶，什么都不做，就窝在爱人的怀里看着窗外的雨滴敲打在窗上留下痕迹，或是往远处眺望看遥不可及的远方幻想着未来。

比起自己的独具小公寓，我更喜欢文俊辉的小房间，虽然比我的要小一些，可是我们两个想窝在一起的时候总是不经意地就选择了他的房间，按照文俊辉的话来说，大概就是房间那么大干什么，还不如小一点方便我不用走那么远跑进他怀里。

也许是吧，不过也有点不一样，一般都是文同学跑过来自觉地贴着我，而不是我主动来在他怀里，到底来说还是黏腻在一起就对了。

—

先到文俊辉房间里的是我，他给我配了一把备用钥匙，自己则是出门去给两个人打包点小食，我什么也没带就带了个人，光着脚丫就跑到他铺着软垫的窗台上看雨，手机放在桌面上充着电，低头望向街道的时候看到没有带伞的文俊辉快步跑进了公寓，嘴角也跟着翘了起来。

听到开门的声音就转过身，看到文俊辉挂着雨滴的肩头，笑话他没带雨伞的时候顺势接过他递过来的便利店袋子，看到是我前几天闹着要吃的关东煮，招着手让他换好衣服就赶紧过来一起吃，自己则是已经挑了一个竹轮放进了嘴里，话也说得含含糊糊。

文俊辉套着宽大的T恤也爬到窗台上，自然地把我搂进怀里，顺着还把鼻子埋在我的发间吸了吸气，我痒得挠了挠头，用竹签戳了一块萝卜就递给他，一不小心把汤汁蹭到了他的鼻尖，看他手忙脚乱擦着又笑了起来。

文俊辉像是要欺负我，揽在我的腰间的手不安分地挠了挠，惹得我使劲往上蹭着，直到头顶撞到他的下巴才停下来—准确来说，是被他搂得更紧，禁锢在怀里了。

“快看我新买的裙子好不好看？”

我费劲地从文俊辉的怀里挣脱开来，直起身子要给他看我今天第一次穿的雪纺碎花裙子，还是我最最喜欢的复古大方领子。

“好看。”文俊辉把嘴里的东西咽了下去，又把我压在怀里不撒手，“不过说实话，你穿什么在我眼里都像穿了情趣内衣一样诱惑。”

我差点没把茶喷出来，侧过身子就要去捂他的嘴，却被人把顽皮的手腕一把抓住，凑到我的锁骨上用犬牙啃了一口，留下微微发红的牙印，垫在我后颈的手指轻轻摩挲着薄薄的肌肤。

“不然，你说说我哪里没看过？”

02

我本来是性子比较温和的人，倒也不是不发脾气，很大部分的原因只是压了下去，不然就是憋着自己生闷气。

直到跟文俊辉在一起之后，也许是被他惯得多了，以前不敢使出来的脾气都释放了出来，绝对不会憋着自己难受。文俊辉倒也好脾气，本来就是个直来直往的人，骨子里的倔脾气对着我也是软了不少。

—不是说相爱的两个人会变得相似嘛，我觉得是这样的。

把期末论文都上交了之后，我就开始了无止境的追剧，什么乱七八糟的东西都能看出一番滋味来，再不好看的剧，只要跟文俊辉一边看一边吐槽，也都会变得有趣起来。

我扒拉着他的手臂，后悔着自己今天怎么选了个家庭伦理剧，但是跟着身后的人絮絮叨叨的吐槽声，倒也不是不能看下去。

其实心里在想，不如两个人一起住算了，反正我的东西有一大半都被我陆陆续续地搬到文俊辉的房间里来了，越来越多的时间会两个人赖在一起，甚至晚上也懒得回去自己的小房间，窝在他怀里甚至还能治好我的失眠症，褪黑素什么的给我拜拜。

我扭过头看文俊辉，这人已经开始盘算着晚上螺蛳粉加什么料了，我吧唧着嘴跟他说一定要加多一份酸豆角和腐皮，一边下床去拿刚充好电的手机，却被他圈住腰，贴着床边站着。

“如果你以后的新郎不是我的话，我能不能把他的西装剪烂？”

我愣了愣，看着面前把下巴搁在我的肚子上的文俊辉，幼稚地还嘟着嘴，才反应过来是伦理剧的后遗症，没仔细看也能大概推算出剧情。

“不可以，”我笑着用手去揉乱他的头发，“但是你可以把他本人剪烂。”

文俊辉双臂一用力把我整个人抱到床上，让我稳稳当当地跪在他张开的双腿间。我吓了一跳，还没来得及拿下来的手直愣愣地搭在他头顶，再次低下头的瞬间对上文俊辉像是小狗一样亮晶晶的眸子。

“那宝贝，我给你买婚纱。”

“嫁给我，一定要嫁给我好不好？”


End file.
